Amnesia Sly Cooper
by Jaytee16 Devil-Star
Summary: The Cooper Gang are set up in a outlet mission inside a mysterious castle, where their friends and enemies are located. Can the trio figure out a way to get out of there alive before getting themselves killed?
1. First Chapter

Hello, readers! This is JayTee15 speaking! Since I'm still working on the SpongeBob fanfic, I'm about to do a fanfic that no one has ever done before for the world's favorite thief, Sly Cooper. For those who heard of a PC game called Amnesia: Justine, imagine what happens if the Cooper Gang has to go on a mission, but the mission is set on a treacherous setting and getting through the three suitors which are very familiar to the raccoon. Anyway, if you like for any of the characters to be which character in Amnesia, please leave a comment. Thank you.


	2. How did we get here?

Hello, readers! This is JayTee15 speaking! Now since the SpongeBob fanfic finally has a new chapter, it's finally the time for the Cooper Gang to set on a mysterious adventure to find a way out. Now, if you already played the Sly Cooper series (counting Sly 4 and upcoming Sly 5), Sly and his friends used their skill to get out of the place, but the place is very tricky for them to establish. In this chapter, they are mysteriously inside a cell, where they wondering how did they got there. Don't worry. There won't be any details that might make you mad. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Sly Cooper goes to Sanzuru/Sucker Punch

Amnesia details goes to Frictional Games

* * *

Inside the castle...

On a dark and stormy night, inside a mysterious castle, where the Cooper Gang are mysteriously inside its cells. The cells and the entire cellar looks very unsettling and treacherous. In the cellar was nothing but webs, rusty bars, small empty boxes, small amounts of skeletons, medium amounts of small rocks, and a dark, fogyish setting. Not even the world's dangerous criminals would ever like this, and the floors are very dirty an dusty. Inside the cell was nothing but the Cooper Gang, whom are literally damaged, exhausted, and knocked out. Whatever happened to them was in a deadly mission and it ended very badly, which leaded them to failure. Now, the only thing that is good for them is that they survived. If not, it will be the end of the Cooper Gang, especially Sly. Speaking of Sly, he starts to wake up, but due to the incident, he felt hurt and injured.

He groans, "Oh, man. What just happened?" The descendant looks around where he is, with a surprised and confusing look on his face. He gets off the floorboards and heading next to the cell's bars. He looks around, wondering what on earth where he is. When looking at the nasty environment, the raccoon started having shivers, but this doesn't stop of what whoever did this to him and his friends. After turning around from the bars, he sees Bentley and Murray lying on the floor, just about to wake up in a second. Also, he realized something. His cane is gone! Now how is he going to defend himself? _Great. Now i'm defenseless. But at least i still have backpack with me. _He start wondering how he got here, but he doesn't remember the mission. The only thing that he remembered is his Interpol girlfriend, Carmelita. He wondered what happened to her as well.

The raccoon starts shaking his friends, trying to wake them up.

"Bentley! Murray! Wake up! Are you guys okay?" This shaking caused the duo to wake up.

The turtle groaned, "Sly? Is that you?"

The raccoon replied, "Yes. It's me."

The turtle gets up to his wheelchair and gets up. "Aw, god. What happened?"

Sly commented, "I don't know. But whatever it is, it's not very pleasant."

The hippo started to get up, stretch a little, looks around with a confusing face. He asked, "Huh? What the?! Where the hell are we?"

Bentley answered, "I don't know. But for the look of it, it looks like a cellar."

Sly says with a stern look, "That because it is."

Murray wasn't very astonished to hear that. "Wait? We're in a cellar? Great."

Bentley said, "This is very confusing! How could anyone actually caught us without hesitation?"

The raccoon said, "I don't know, but we'll worry about that later. All of i know is we're trapped here."

Murray asked, "Say, Sly? What happen to your cane?"

Sly answered, "It's gone missing."

Bentley said with a frown, "Missing? Oh no! Whoever's responsible for this knows we're the Cooper Gang."

Murray said, "But who? The Fiendish Five are in jail, the Klaww Gang are down, and Dr.M is dead. Who else could it be?"

Sly then started thinking, "I'm not sure. And for course, i cannot even remember our last mission."

Bentley agreed. "Hey! Me too. The only thing i remembered is Penelope's breakout."

Murray asked, "No offense you guys, but should we figure out a way to get out of here?"

Sly and Bentley said, "Right."

Cooper asked the turtle, "Bentley, do you still have your technology?"

The turtle looks around, said, "No, i don't think so. My entire wheelchair is full of damages and scratches, but the only thing is good is that the lights are on."

Sly asked, "So you're saying you can't track out the entire place?"

Bentley answered, "No."

Murray said, "That's sucks." The hippo looks at the bars. "Stand back, you guys. Let me break these bars down."

The hippo walks to the cell's bars and smashed it into pieces. *WHACK!* *WHACK!* The cell door falls to the ground, and the three heroes finally got out.

Sly said with a smile, "Nice smashing, Murray!"

Murray said, "Thanks! Been working out."

The turtle turns on the lights. "Okay, the lights are complete on. It only last for several hours, so we must move fast."

Sly said, "Don't worry. We'll be quick."

The raccoon looks around, wondering is there anything he can use to get going. Until, a lantern, three bottles of oil, and 46 heath bars (Yes, the health pluses from the games) had caught his attention on a table. He headed to the table and put the stuff in his backpack, just in case.

He went to his pals, said to them, "Guys! We can use this lantern in case if the lights go out. Also, whenever we get hurt, we could use the health bars to keep us strong."

Bentley said, "Good work, Sly! That actually can be handy. Back in the past, many people use this lantern in order to bring out light whenever it's dark."

Murray asked, "So that means we won't waste electricity?"

Bentley turns off the lights. "Exactly." The raccoon lights up the lantern. Now since they finally got some material, they must figure out a way to get out. And of course finding some defenses since Cooper didn't found his cane yet.

The Gang started to look around to find a way out, but they notice that one of the cells has someone inside. When they looked, it was a familiar face.

"Aieeeeeee! Help! Someone save my greasy sweet ass!"

"DIMITRI?!" The three thieves said in shock. Murray noticed there is a lock on the cell door and he smashed it with is own fist. *WHACK!* As quick as a wink, the Gang managed to release the iguana by taking the ropes off of him.

The iguana said with a smile, "Thanks, me men! I own you one!"

Sly asked the iguana, "Dimitri, any idea of how we got here?"

Dimitri answered, "No, bro. Me brain haves no ju-ju of whatever happened."

Bentley suggests, "That's weird. It seems that all of us doesn't remembered the last mission. We gotta looks around in this place for clues so that way we can figure out what the last mission is. But first, we need to find a way out." The rest agreed.

The raccoon looks up, seeing a door on the ceiling. He points to it, "Look! A way out!"

Murray asked, "How are we going to get that door open?"

Dimitri stated, "How about we pull ze switch? That might rock-and-roll."

Sly interrupted, "Hold on! I need to find my cane first. I think one of these cell doors has it."

Bentley turns around, tells Sly, "How about that one, right next to the one we escaped at?"

Sly said, "Sure." The quartet headed to the cell door, which turns out to be unlocked.

Sly said with confusion, "Wait. This door was unlocked the entire time?"

Murray agrees. "Yeah. Lucky for us, right?"

When the heroes headed inside the cell, the Cooper cane was on the floor, much to the raccoon's joy. Now he finally has his cane back, but for some reason, this moment doesn't feel right. "Wait a second. Something's not right."

Bentley agreed. "Agreed. Getting the cane back was too easy. Very too easy."

Suddenly, the quartet hear a eerie sound. **"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

This cause the heroes to be surprised.

"Aye-yie-yie!" Dimitri screamed. "What was that?!"

Sly replied, "It's a trap! Everyone, head inside!"

The quartet swiftly headed inside the cell and softly closed the cell door. The raccoon and turtle look besides from opposite spaces to see what or who it is. When they see who it is, it was terrible sight. They know who the person is.

Bentley said with fright, "No. No, it can't be!"

* * *

Okay, that is it for the first chapter of Amnesia Sly Cooper! Please leave a message or comment for any suggestions, Peace!


	3. Penelope Encounter

Hello, readers! This is JayTee15 speaking! You're probably wondering who's the person that made that eerie sound is. Well, read this chapter to find out who it is, and this one is based on the first suitor of Amnesia: Justine, Alois. And before we get started, some elements here are a bit of M. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Note: **BOLD **will be included.

* * *

Both raccoon and turtle can't believe for what they're seeing. They were not only in shock, but also surprised.

Murray asked, "Hey, guys? What wrong?"

Dimitri asked as well, "Seeing something that blows?"

The shocked duo said, "You might want to have a look at this."

Both hippo and iguana were very confused. They never seen the brains and the thief this in shock before. So, they decided to see what's going on.

Murray said, "Seriously, guys. What is going-." He stopped, looks at the person with a shocking sight.

Dimitri said with confusion, "Yo, dogs! Why looking at the...Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyeeeeee!" The iguana looks as well.

It was a terrible sight for the quartet. The person is wearing a yellow jumpsuit, which is now torn up and a bit of blood on it. The gloves is also torn up with red tip on the fingers as well. The face of the creature is wearing blue cracked glasses and a rip out scarf hat. The eyes are very bloody blackish red, with blood leaking out, giving a hint that there is high amounts of tears. Another detail is the blonde hair is very shaggy and uneven, with fair tints of crimson and a gray cartwheel and chains around the neck, arms, and legs. It turns out to be a mouse, due of having a "bandaged" tail and pink skin, and the creature is a female. Her entire face is really ungrateful, showing her high amounts of sadness. The quartet recognized this girl.

They quiet said in shock, "PENELOPE?!"

The iguana asked, "Why would they do this to the little lady?!"

Murray agreed, "Yeah! This is terrible. Way worse than her betrayal."

Bentley said with a shocking face, "I don't believe it! Whoever did this to her must second thoughts and turn her into an abomination."

Sly remarks, "Actually, I think she's tortured. Didn't we remembered that Carmelita was trapped in another way before? Speaking of her, I wonder what happened to her."

Bentley said, "We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to figure out a way to escape out of this dungeon without getting caught."

Murray agreed, "Right."

The tortured mouse started to hear things around her. She said in a almost distorted yet eerie voice, "**Huh? Who's there?"**

Sly and the gang have just hear Penelope.

The raccoon said, "Great. She can hear us. How about quietly walk around her without making a sound? Sneaking around is my kinda thing."

Bentley replied, "Won't do any good. Since Penelope's been tortured, i believe she contains sensitive hearing, which means she can hear or in fact detect us where we are. "

Dimitri said, "That's suckish. Any more noodles cooking up?"

Bentley starts thinking, "Hmmm...I got it!"

Murray asked, "Finally have a thought for us to get out of here?"

Bentley said with a smile, "Yeah! I've noticed there a hallway up ahead of where Penelope is. Murray, you and Dimitri will go distract her while me and Sly headed to the switch. Be careful. She also have new heritages and amounts of strength and speed, which means she can actually catch up and damage the stuffing out of you."

Murray said with a tough look, "Don't worry. The Murray will get the suitor out of your way. Come on, Dimitri. Let's go!"

The hippo slowly open the bar, with the shaking iguana behind him.

Dimitri said with fear, "Oh me god! Me don't want to die!"

Murray responds, "Shh! Quiet! Don't give our position away."

The hippo and the iguana headed to the tortured mouse while Sly and Bentley headed to the switch. Murray and Dimitri both stand in the doorway of the hallway, right in front of Penelope.

Murray shouted, "Hey, Penelope! Over here!"

Dimitri joined in, "Penelope baby! Let's have a dance!"

This diversion caused the girl to turn around. **"Murray? Dimitri? Is that you?"**

Murray answered, "Yes. It's us!"

Dimitri said, "Come with us."

The distorted Penelope walks up to them, asking, **"Why are you guys doing here?"**

Murray said, "That's actually what we want to know. "

Dimitri agreed, "Oh, yes. We need to get out of here."

Sly and Bentley saw Penelope heading to the other direction.

Sly said quietly, "Okay. We must act fast while she's distracted."

The turtle and the the raccoon headed to the switch. After Sly pulled it, the door on the ceiling finally open and the ladder came down, but one part of it is missing.

Bentley said, "What? Sly, there's a piece missing!"

Sly responds, "Okay, this doesn't make any sense. Why would the ladder have a piece missing? Unless..." The raccoon turns around, seeing a note on a table. He ran to it and grab it, wondering why it's there. He also looked at the bloodish lettering on the table, saying "Please forgive me." He says to Bentley, "Buddy, come and look at this! I think this note might get us somewhere."

Bentley turns and "wheels" to Sly, wondering what he is talking about. "What's this? A note?" He takes the note from Sly's hands and starts reading it.

The note says, "Cooper Gang, if you're wondering why are guys down here with Dimitri, it is because a trio of villains have came back from jail for revenge. They decided to set you up in this dungeon as payback for sending them to Interpol. Oh, and if you thought of someone, it's not the Contessa. After my breakout, i set up an alliance with those felons, but they double-crossed me by turning me into a grotesque monster. So now, nothing to lose, you guys are the only ones that can stop them and save the others, especially you, Cooper. Please help me. Please! I already double-crossed La Paradox, so please! You're my only hope left! Signed, Penelope."

The raccoon and turtle are in shock. They actually see that Penelope completely redeemed herself, but they're not sure if they can trust her again. Ever since the Black Knight battle, she wasn't the same again. But since the damaged mouse is telling the truth, they no choice but to help her. Bentley still believe that she's trying to trick them and put out a unforgivable betrayal, but deep inside her is a young good lady, whom's been easily corrupted out of jealousy and team-up with La Paradox.

Sly replied, "I'm not very sure we can trust her again. You know what she did to us."

Bentley said, "Yes i know, but what if she's right?"

Sly argued, "Let's not start there. Yes, she's telling the truth about who's behind all of this, but still, she's a bitch."

Bentley argued back, "I know, but what to we got to lose? She needs our help!"

Sly argued again,with a frown, "That might be the case, but i rather just get out of here than letting the traitor over there trying to fool us."

Bentley can believe what Sly is acting. "What's the matter with you, Sly? I get she almost killed you, but that doesn't mean you can' t help her out. Everyone needs help sometimes, even if they don't admit it."

Sly calmed down. What was he thinking? He's more worry about getting out than focusing on the main topic. He said to Bentley, "Alright. We'll help Penelope out."

Bentley said, "Thanks, Sly."

Sly said, "So, anyway? Should we head to the others before she detects us and find that last piece?"

Bentley answered, "Yes, we must."

After the conversation, the duo headed back to get Murray and Dimitri.

Meanwhile, with Murray and Dimitri...

Dimitri, who is now getting irritated, says to Murray, "When are those kitty-kats are going to give out a signal? It's been about seven minutes."

Murray said, "I don't know, but we're going to stay like this until they get here and keeping Penelope in position."

Penelope is starting to get confused. **"They?"**

Dimitri said with anger, "Murray, stay quiet! Don't let her know what's going on."

Then, out of the dungeon, right behind the mouse, it was Sly and Bentley.

Murray whispers, "Guys! Did you get the door open?"

Sly whisper back, "Yes! There's a piece missing to it. We need to find it fast!"

Bentley agreed, "Yeah! Also, we got information of who's behind it all! The only way we're gotta get out of here is to find more clues."

Dimitri said, "Okay."

But then, the raccoon have accidentally slipped, due to quiet running so fast. "Damn!" He falls on the floor, and slided right next to the Kill Bill wearer.

Bentley quietly yelled, "Sly! Get out of her way!"

Sly responds, "Okay!"

When the descendant was just about to get up, Penelope's suitor senses starts kicking in. She know's who's behind her. **"Huh?" **She turns around, starts "looking" at Sly. She then realized what's going on. She's been in a small diversion. Now angry, she says aloud, **"COOPER!" **

Sly said, "Uh oh."

Murray suggests, "Sly, i think it's best if you run."

Sly agrees with a shaking face, "Right. Bentley, go look for the piece! I'll distract her!"

Penelope started to recognized that name. **"Bentley?! You're still with Cooper? Why didn't you betray him yet?!"**

Bentley said to himself, "Oh no. Her anger of Sly has taken over. I must get the ladder piece. Fast!"

Bentley started using his wheelchair and passed the mouse without stopping. She said to him before chasing after Sly, **"Come back here!"**

The turtle yelled at her, "Not a chance!"

Murray asked, "Where are you going?"

Bentley answered, "I'm about to find the last piece of the ladder. You and Dimitri go defend with Sly!"

Dimitri said, "No problem!"

The hippo and iguana heads off to Sly. While that happens, Bentley actually found the piece as quick as a wink. He said with a smile, "Yes! I got it! Now to head off back with my friends!" He stormed off back to the dungeon.

Now with Sly, he tries to hide himself out of Penelope's way, but due to her newfound strength, she punches anything that gets in her way. *BAMMMM!* BAMM!*

Penelope yelled at him, **"You came for me, haven't you?! Now where the hell did you go?!"**

Sly said to himself, "OH MY GOD! This is not good! I don't think i can defend myself like this. Since she's now strong, she'll broke my cane into pieces."

Just as Penelope is about to get close to Sly, she's been hit by a blast.

*BLAST!*

She groaned, **"Gahh! Who dares shot me?!"**

Dimitri said to her, with his flashing ring on, "I did! Don't forget to say cheese!"

Murray ran up to and said, "Sorry, Penelope. I'm afraid i have nothing but to do this." He punched the mouse a couple of times *WHAM!* *WHAM!*

Penelope screamed, "**Ahhhh!"** She then starts punch the hippo back. *WHAMM!*

Murray was flying across the room, hit a wall with a loud *THUD!* He said, "Whoa! She does have strength alright."

Dimitri agreed. "Literally."

Bentley yelled, "Guys! I got the piece!"

Sly said with a smile, "Oh, thank god!" _I'm can't believe i'm this much of a coward._

The raccoon gone out of his hiding place and decided to whack on Penelope's head. *WHACK!* **"Haaaa!" **She tries to hit Cooper, but thanks to the Thevious Raccoonous, he manages to dodge her attacks. "Dimitri! Give her a shot!"

Dimitri fries, which made her stunned for a minute and cause her to fall down to the ground.

Murray said, "Nice shot! Now let's get out of here."

Bentley wheeled passed Penelope and swiftly put the piece in the right position, with the help of Sly. Now, the ladder is fully finished. The turtle yelled, "Okay, guys! We're out of here!"

Penelope heard her ex's statement of escaping. **"NO! Stay!"**

The quartet finally managed to climb up the ladder, with Bentley going first. After the three heroes gone inside the door, Sly was underneath them, as the last one to climb too. But, he felt his foot been grasped, and turns around to glare at the messed-up mouse. "Penelope, let me go! And don't worry! We'll coming after you later!"

She responds, **"DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!"**

Bentley said to her, "Don't worry. We'll find a cure." He looks at Dimitri, who's having a hard time getting his ring functional again (like at his boss battle). "Dimitri. Give her a last shot before we go."

Dimitri said, "You got it! Time to give her a DJ!" He fires Penelope, freeing Sly.

Sly quickly climbed up in a rush, and closed the door behind him.

Penelope is very stunned to the blast. She just lay there, ashamed for her actions. She knows that they're the only people that defeated whoever did this to her. Now, she just laying there, feeling all the guilt and shame.

**"Oh, why does this happen? Cooper, if you're listen...come back!"**

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 2! Now you know who's the person that made that sound before. Please leave a message or suggestions. Adios!


	4. Who's behind all of this?

Hello, readers! This is JayTee15 speaking! Now since the Penelope Encounter (basing off Alois) is done, here is chapter three! In this chapter, the Cooper Gang start to figure out who's responsible for their trap, even though it's not Contessa. Questions why Carmelita is mentioned, that information is for later chapters. Anyway, before we start, i decide to put a communicator in this as a gimmick, just in case the Gang might get into somewhere; and yes it's similar to the one in Resident Evil 4. To make a long story short, enjoy the story!

* * *

Sly's POV

_Escaping from the now tortured Penelope wasn't like the last adventures I've been to before. I've still felt unappreciated ever since she almost killed me in front of my friend's eyes in the Medieval Times, and she never was the same again after that. I still feel she might double-crossed us again, but maybe Bentley's right. Besides, everyone deserves a second chance, even though they done treacherous events that are unforgivable. But, right after she left a note and red lettering on the table in one of the cells, I've felt extremely guilty. She at least show some apparent remorse, true or false. Speaking of cells, I wonder if Carmelita and Interpol is part of this nonsense too. I hope they're still alive, because not only we need to find out who's responsible for this, but generally finding a way out of this place.  
_

Normal Pov

Inside the celler attic...

"Whoo! That's was a close one!", said Sly, who is panting from escaping. "For a minute there, i thought i was a goner."

Murray agreed. "Yeah! Luckily we made it alive. "

"We will survive! We will survive! Yeah yeah!", cheers Dimitri.

Bentley wasn't amused. "Dimitri, this isn't time to celebration. It's time to "get the hell out of here"."

The iguana blushed, "Sorry. Just relieved we've got out of there."

"Yeah. Have no idea that Penelope actually have highs amounts of strength than I do.", say Murray. "And thanks Sly for giving me one of those health bars. It felt great."

"No problem, Murray.", the raccoon with a small smile, but then frowns. "But right, we need to solve the case of this mystery so we can get out of here."

Bentley said, "Let's see. Since we're know that there are three villains we need to face, and it's not the previous ones we've faced before, we must find out who they are. They might give us a strategy for us to get out."

Dimitri asked, "Bros? Are you very sure our dancing shoes will dance to the end of this game?"

Murray said, "Don' t worry, Dimitri. We'll get out of here in no time." The hippo looks around. "But i wish we have a map."

Sly agreed. "Yeah! If we have that. We would've figure out the way to find the exit."

Dimitri said, with a surprise, "Yo dogs! Look what i found."

The rest of the Gang walks next to him, seeing what the iguana is talking about. It turns out to be a hand-held communicator.

Bentley said with a smile, "Well done, Dimitri! You found a communicator! Now we contact Interpol if they're inside the castle as we are!"

Sly agrees. "And Carmelita too!"

The members looked at the raccoon with stern faces.

The descendant asked, " What?"

Murray asked the raccoon, "You missed her already, right?"

This cause Cooper to blush. "Yeah. And speaking of Interpol, I wonder if they can trust us, even though we're the exact opposite of the law."

Bentley recognized what the raccoon is talking about. "Are you talking about Chief Barkley? Because, I heard he doesn't trust us at all."

Sly replied, "True, but still. He need to trust us, even if we're opposites."

Murray asked, "Uh guys? Should we get out of this cellar?"

Both agreed. "Okay."

The Gang started to find a way out of the cellar. After looking for several directions, they finally got out.

Dimitri said with glee, "Finally! We're out of the cellar! Too bad we're not done yet."

Sly said, "Of course not." He turns to Bentley, "Bentley, pass over the communicator. Lets see if this thing work."

The turtle pass over the communicator to Sly. The raccoon turns it on, wondering if he get a call from the Chief. He said, "Hello? Hello? Anyone there?" Nothing. Nothing but silence. _I guessed i used it too soon._

Bentley asked, "Bad signal?"

Sly answered, "Yeah. I guess there is no radar waves around here. Maybe because we're in a different surrounding."

Bentley replied, "Actually, the only reason it's not completely on is because the walls are blocking the waves. We're gotta have to keep going if we wanted to communicate to the police officers."

Murray said, "Hey guys! I found something! Maybe this might help us."

The gang headed next to the hippo, wondering what he is talking about. It was a brand new phonograph with two notes next to it. The Cooper thief grasped the the first note. It says, "Please spin the recorder." He spinned the recorder, wondering why it's there for a reason. The recorder says saying some words.

Bentley said in shock, "Sly, keep rolling the lever! This might be a clue to find out who's behind all of this."

Sly keeps spinning the lever.

The recorder starts the conversation of what's going on.

The Recorder says at load...

Voice #1 says, "Hello, Cooper Gang! It's been a while since we last saw each other. If you're wondering why are you here, lets just say that you fools are part of a game. If you want to find a way out, you must pass our tricky subjects and treacherous tasks in order to do it ."

Voice #2 joins in and says, "We've already known that you have a rotten mouse problem. I bet you take care of that very well."

Voice #3 joins in too and said, "You're good luck will run out sooner or later. In fact, we sent our troops to the next three chambers ahead. If you accomplished those missions without a single scratch, there's a special surprises inside to carry on your journey. Enjoy the fun!"

The recorder stops playing.

Dimitri groans, "Aw,crap! We got some uninvited guests in our hands!"

Murray smiles, "Are you kidding?! It's about times they bring out some friends! The Murray is ready for action!"

Bentley said, "Hold on, guys. The irony doesn't sound right. It seems they want us to walk right into a trap. We need a plan to escape the guards without getting caught. There's something else in there. I can feel the erosion kicking in."

Sly answered, "So you're saying we can't just walk in there and fight? That might be a good point. Because the minute we get in there without thinking, that will be the end of us."

Dimitri starts to feel unsettled. "Oh no. We're dead meat! We gotta need some help!"

Sly said, "Didn't the message already established that? Besides, here's another note that hasn't been read yet."

The thief grab the second note. It turns out to be a riddle. It says, "It you want to be gone, you need to be out of sight. With a slight slash of voodoo, then you'll be alright."

Bentley said,"The note's a riddle. If we can figure out the riddle in the chambers, we'll get out of here as quick as a flash."

Murray agreed, but then realized something. "Wait a second. "Voodoo"?" He gasped. He knows who does voodoo! "Voodoo? Oh no! Guys, I think i know who's in the first chamber, and let's just say you're not going to like it."

* * *

That is it for Chapter three! Now, i know this is a short chapter, and the gimmick wasn't used right in the first place. Don't worry! There'll be more where that came from! Anyway, please leave a message or comment. Seeya!


	5. Coming up soon

Hello, readers! This is JayTee15 speaking! Now, before i can go any further, there are some details i want to point out in the story. First, the three villains that was heard in the recorder are the bad guys that wasn't seen again in Sly 1. Of course, one villain from Sly 3 is coming back and another trio from Sly 4 is coming back as well. Second, old friends and members of the Cooper Gang is coming back as well, just this time they're captive in the upcoming chapters. Third and lastly, two more suitors are going to be established with their own chapters as well.

Before this part is done, questioning why Chief Barkley is mentioned in this story is probably either a plot hole or a plot device. Either way, he's going to assist the Gang later on. Why is he here? Because since Carmelita is already mentioned, Interpol might be the part of the story as well, including the Chief. Yes, the comic book set after Sly 2 and before Sly 3 is already read, so don't worry about anything that's going to be a pain, like Modern Spongebob for example.

As for the upcoming chapters, there's gotta be some flashbacks that might put effect in this storyline, so that way it might get the characters to understand what's going on. I get jokes and abilities for separate characters aren't in this story yet, but they'll come around soon. For a additional strategy, elements from both The Dark Descent and A Machine For Pigs are going to be aside, since the fanfic is basically focused on Justine. The other elements for the Sly series are rolling in as well, especially Sly 3; and elements from the Resident Evil 4 game are going with it. Anyway, if you like any suggestions of the story, please leave a suggestion. Thank you.


	6. Chamber 1

Hello, readers! This is JayTee15 speaking! Now since the Cooper Gang have finally established several clues of what's going on, they need to think of a plan to get through the three chambers up ahead without getting themselves executed. For those who wonder who's the voices are, that's for the later chapters. Now, let's get started. I bet that i kept the Gang waiting for so long, because Sly doesn't like waiting. Well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Cooper Gang...

"I can't believe it!", Sly said in shock. He can' t believe that the great voodoo master has been captured once again. How did those guards manages to outsmart the Guru? The raccoon hesitated, "They actually capture the Guru without hesitation? This is super peculiar."

Bentley respond, "I agree. It must have take a complete voodoo genius to outsmart the Guru. But whoever it is, they got him."

The "Murray" wasn't very amused. "Hold on, guys. Don't you think he can take on them again? He did it before."

"That's true, Murray, but still.", the turtle protested. "The only way we're got to him is to get pass those guards."

Dimitri groaned, "Oh my frizzing god, you already put that on the lyrics, me man! No song can take the damn lousiness! Can we just take a look of what's the party's going on?" The irritated iguana headed to the twin door and put a slight creak to open it. After look what's outside, he gave out a surprised face. He said the rest, "Bros. Ya'll watta tale a sneak peek of this."

The rest of the gang takes a look where Dimitri was looking at, and when they glared, they exactly have the same reaction.

It was nothing but a enormously unsatisfied look. There were guards everywhere around the area. The entire chamber was full rotten brick walls, shattered ground floor, and transylvanian chandeliers. The chamber itself is just the one in the Penelope Encounter, but larger and most dusty and lighter, with candles everywhere. There are thousands of broken cell doors, cartwheels (which explains what's on Penelope's neck), dirty chains, and a vampiric-themed environment. Not even the great Dracula would spend eternity here. Plus, there's a door that is a couple of twelve feet away from the center of the area, and three feet away from the twin door that the Gang are at. The goons are actually rhinos and bears, giving a hint of who's monitoring them. Only eight elite commanders have eight keys to open the exit, which going to be a total pain, because there are four massive creatures that who are 6 feet bigger than the actual guards. All four of them are coated with red scratches, a knight-like helmet, mammal features, medium sized muscles, spiky fur, and giant fangs and claws. In this chamber, they are called the Badgers. As for the final touch, there are search lanterns everywhere, and the prisoner is trapped right next to the exit.

* * *

For those who wondering why some details are just Resident Evil 4, I thought to bring in the "horror" theme in. As for what's going on, this is just like the missions in the Sly series, just in case it's forgotten. Lastly, the Badgers are a parody of the Garradors and possibly the Grunts.

* * *

This area made the entire Gang in shivers, especially Bentley. How can the turtle with high amounts of IQ can make up a plan to get through the chamber like that? He said, "This is gotta be hard."

The Gang finally got their heads out of the twin doors.

Murray said with a bit of fear, "Great! All of us are outnumbered."

Dimitri agreed. "Right as you is! I can't show off me great dance moves in there."

Sly suggested, "Hold on, you guys! Let's not panic. Listen, we can handle. If we can thought of a way to get passed the guards without hesitation and getting mauled by those giant badgers, we could rescue the Guru and get out of here."

Bentley joins along, "Sly's right. Those badgers are very ferocious. The minute get to their sight, they'll catch us without a problem."

Murray said, "Whoa. Sounds tricky."

Bentley also said, "Besides, did any of you guys recognized that those commanders all have the keys to free the Guru and the door? If Sly can retrieve those keys without alerting the Badgers, we'll managed to save the Guru."

Sly smiles, "Pick pocketing time already, huh? Alright. I'll go over there and retrieve the keys."

Dimitri asked, "How come you dancers haven't thought of a diversion? Before we go out there, why not I'll distract the party poopers while Sly go picky pocket?"

Murray agreed. "Yeah. That might work. But, what about the Badgers?"

Bentley said, "Don't worry about it, Murray. I already thought of something right after Sly steal the keys." Turns to the raccoon. "Ready to do this Sly?"

Sly responds while heading to the entrance. "Ready."

The Cooper descendant headed outside the door, slowly closing it. He looks around, saying to himself, "This is not going to be easy as i thought. Doesn't matter. Must stay focused!" He tiptoed and run very slowly around the area. While he is heading to the commanders, the raccoon can feel his heart pounding very fast, because he's aware that the creatures are there. He climbed to a pole, and climbed up swiftly. Luckily this chamber is much darker a little than the last one, because he left the lantern behind, knowing the guards are looking around. Sly managed to finally catch up to the commanders due to security flashes, but a Badger is right in front of him; four feet away. The raccoon felt sweating and shaking now, but he believed that the minute he lay a wrong move, he'll get caught.

Sly tapped his head, wondering what he should do. _Now what? _Back to the twin doors, Bentley looked out, wondering what's going on with his pal. The turtle barely see him in the chamber, probably because Sly is very further away. Back to Sly, he thinks how is he going to get passed the abominable monster without triggering his sense. He sees a small walkway, with a wall on it giving him an idea. _That's it!_ As quick as a flash, Sly run very fast, heading to the exit and the commanders.

"Huh?!"

This stop the raccoon, believing he might be caught. The Badger turned around, wondering what's the noise. Of course, right after the creature sees it was nothing, the raccoon resumes and finally caught up to the commanders. He swiftly pickpocket the keys and dash off. Then he realized something. He can't go back like this now, since some guards already barricaded the path he came from. He found out the Guru is guarded as well, by a Badger. _Just damn great. Now what i'm going to do? _

Seeing this, the turtle gasped. He went off the twin door, about to tell a warning to the rest. "Guys! Sly's been barricaded!"

Murray asked in surprise, "What?! He can't get back? This is not good, unless..." He turns to Dimitri, said to him, "Say Dimitri. Since you thought of a diversion, why not just go out there and show them what's you got?"

Dimitri said with a smile, "No problem."

Bentley said, "I guess it might work. Dimitri, you go distract the guards while we headed to Sly. As for the Badgers, we'll gotta need help from the prisoner."

The iguana opened the door, slowly walked behind the guards, and taken a deep breath. "Hey, yo bastards!"

The guards responded with a surprise. They turned around and see Dimitri. They walk up to him, wielding their weapons. One of the guards, "Halt! Who goes there?"

Dimitri said, "Who me? I'm Dimitri, the owner of me own Nightclub. I came here for a dance that you hard-working guards deserve to enjoy!"

This leave the guards confused. They wonder what he is talking about. Then, the iguana started dancing. Behind him was Bentley and Murray, whom are heading to Sly.

Sly said with a smile, "Nice to bring the best dancer."

Murray said, "No problem, Sly, but we must stay quiet. Now since the guards are distracted, we can free the Guru."

The three heroes headed to the Guru and Sly used the keys to free him. Now free, the Guru thanked them for the rescue, but questions what's going on with Dimitri.

Murray said with a sweat drop, "You know how he is. Always like to boogie."

Bentley agreed. "Yeah. So, anyway, now the guards are distracted, we're gotta have eliminate the Badgers. They don't look very amused."

The Guru asked the Gang how long if Dimitri can last.

Sly commented, "I'm not very sure. Plus, what happen to your materials? They been set somewhere else?"

The Guru responds, "Ya-ha." The koala turns around, points his finger to the direction where his belongings are. "Haa!"

The Gangs looks up, and see the Guru's belongings on top of the chandelier. This made the raccoon a bit frustrated. "Oh boy." The raccoon headed swiftly to the chandelier's ropes and carefully climb on to them to grasp the materials. He grabbed the materials and swiftly went down, realizing he doesn't have his parachute anymore. Then he noticed something. Why would the guards place the Guru's staff on the chandelier? After he got down, he said to the rest, "Okay, i got the staff." He passes it over to the Guru.

Murray quietly said his old master, "Okay, Guru. Go for it!"

The koala spin around the orb, summoning a voodoo spell on the Badgers. The Badgers have turn very ferocious and started making irritating sounds, which caught the attention of the guards. One of the commanders asked, "Hey! What's wrong with the beasts?"

Dimitri then suddenly heard his question, and stopped dancing. He knows what's going on, and decided to run out of the way, knowing what's going to happen. Now the guards are surrounded, started wielding their weapons with the Badgers getting more vicious. All four of them ran straight to the round-up minions and attacked every single one of them. Screams and torture sound can be heard as well. The Cooper Gang were standing there, watching the creatures tearing the amphibians and rhinos apart, but decided to leave, since they finally got done with the first chamber, heading to the exit.

Dimitri ran up to him as fast as he could, but he slipped to the ground, which caught the attentions of the large mammals. He said, "Uh oh."

Bentley said, "Hurry and run, Dimitri!"

The iguana ran very hard to the exit, with the Badgers hot on his tail. Sly and Murray quickly open the doors and headed inside, with the turtle and koala letting in first. The iguana took a quick glance at the mammals and screamed. "Ahhhhhhh!" He jumped inside the doors, and both raccoon and hippo swiftly closed the doors, and for their luck, they locked the doors from behind.

The iguana panted, "Whoo! That was a final performance! Thanks, bros!"

Sly said, "You're welcome."

Bentley said, "Thank goodness! We passed the first chamber. But first before we get started with the others..."He turns to the Guru, "Guru, Any idea how you got here?"

The Guru shooked his head no.

Murray said, "I guess we're not alone."

Dimtri said with glee, "Hey dawgs! Here's another note." He passed over the note to Sly, which turn out to be another riddle. It's says. "It you want to put out the fire, you must get some water. The more you put out, the less the matter."

Bentley said, "Another riddle, eh?"

Sly agreed. "Yep."

Murray went up to the recorder where Dimitri got the note from and started playing it.

The Recorder plays.

Voice #1 laughs, "Hahahahahahahaaaaa! Greetings, Cooper! It's been a while since i last saw you! You and your friends passed the first chamber, i see? Well good for you. Because the next chamber won't be the same astonishing plothole as the last one. The minute you set foot in there, the temperate shall rise and rise from the fiery depths of Hell! If you're looking for an associate that evolves with flames, he's on lock down for now.

Voice #2 burst out, "If you guys want to cool off, then i'm afraid you'll to find something cold. Very cold."

The Recorder stops.

Murray asked, "Wait. Those voices sound familiar. And what do they mean temperature?"

Bentley said, "Uh oh, guys. I think the next chamber won't be the same as the other one. Whatever is sounds like, everything's gotta get hot."

* * *

That is it for Chapter four! Now since the Cooper Gang have passed the first chamber, they have to go to the next one, which turns out to be very "hot". Please leave a message or a comment. Thank you.


	7. Chamber 2

Hello, readers! This is JayTee15 speaking! Now since the Cooper Gang have passed the first chamber, they have to go to the next one, which is claimed to be "hot". For those who get the fire riddle, this chapter might give out a full explanation. Enjoy!

* * *

Bentley P.O.V

_Getting out of the first chamber wasn't that too much drastic like i thought it will be. Now the Guru's been saved, we have to get to the next chamber, which turns out to be hot. Hot, huh? Whatever it is, It sounds like we'll be roasted the minute we walk in there. Now, i wonder it's there any actual cure for Penelope's torturement. I'm starting to think it wasn't just only torturement that did this to her, but also something else. Since Sly already believe that Interpol might be part of this situation, I wonder how Carmelita is going to be. I hope we get out of this place without getting ourselves killed soon, because we need to stop the person who's responsible for this freaky mess. I started to believe that none o__f us will make it out of here alive, but we must not give up now._

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Dimitri was very confused about the riddle. "Okay, what is up with the flame reference? We're heading to a taco stand or something?"

Murray said to him, "No we're not, but it sounds like a good idea."

Sly points out, "Uh guys? You realized there's no stop right? We need to keep moving and get out of the chambers."

Bentley agreed, "He's right. The second chamber we're to next sounds very high-temperatured. According to the recorder, we need to find something cold in order to get across."

Dimitri decided to open the door and looks out, but then feels the hot warmth from the second chamber. "GAH!" He backs away and groaned, "Ai-yi-yi! Now that was super hot! Almost sweat a little."_  
_

The Guru suggests that they must keep going, no matter how hot it is.

Sly said, "He's right. We must keep going, even if it's hot or not. And agree with Bentley for finding something cold to cool us off."

So then the Cooper Gang opened the doors and already felt the heat coming in. They left a glare at the chamber. Its full of giant walkways and outstanding towers and rooms. It's like the last chamber, but this time with high amounts of lava at the bottom. And for the Gang's relief, there are ten "air conditioning" outlets with explosive barriers, which comes in handy later. Guards are everywhere and this time they're tigers. With them was ten behemoth snakes right next to each outlet, called the Vipers. Not only they're extremely reptilian, but also wearing high amounts of clothing, which made of metal with pointy gear and contain coolers on them since they're cold-blooded. And lasty, their weapon in two twin Uruk-Kai-like blades on their arms. The prisoner is about 12 feet away from the exit, whom is turn out to be Panda King.

* * *

The Vipers are an parody of the Brutes from Amnesia if anyone doesn't get it.

* * *

Bentley said, "Wow. It is called "hot" alright. We're technically in a lava pit."

Sly hesitated in surprise, "Lava pit? It looks like the Krack-Krack Volcano to me, but inside And i can't believe that the Panda King is in there."

Dimitri agreed. "Looks like it's the wrong time to do the spice dance. Literally."

Murray looked at the creatures with a stern look. "Are you kidding me? Giant looking snakes? They're not like the Badgers, right?"

The turtle explained, "Actually no, Murray. In fact, these deadly Vipers are more strict and venomous than the Badgers. Like natural snakes, they can sense movement and heat. If one of us get close too close to them, we'll get not only caught, but also get stunged."

Dimitri shivered, "Yikes! Those biters really need to take on their defense better."

Sly couldn't believe this. He passed by snakes before, so why can't he do it again now? "So, how are we going to solve this? There are no ropes or bars for me to scurry on. Don't you think we need so muscle to get pass those scavengers?"

Murray heard what the raccoon said and pleaded with a smile, "Did you say"muscle"? How about you guys let The Murray take care of this?"

Bentley answered, "Good idea, Murray. Before we get our of this chamber, we need to take out the outlets and get some nice cool air out, but it's going to be tricky with those snakes in the way."

Dimitri hesitated, "Please don't tell me i have to dance in front them, right? I already did the Badgers, but i'm not doing the Spice dance for the biters."

Bentley said, "You don't have to. In fact, you and Murray will take care of the outlets with the Guru's help. Me and Sly will stay behind and figure out how to distract the Vipers As for cooling down, the rooms have cold conditioners in case you get too hot ."

"Okay.", said the iguana. "I do whatever it takes."

"Alright!", says Murray. "Come on Dimitri and Guru. Let's go!"

Then, the hippo, koala, and iguana opened the doors and headed to the chamber. Knowing that the giant snakes might be involved, they quietly went passed without regret, even though it almost got the snake's attention. _That was way too close, _Murray thought. Luckily for them, The Guru used a camouflage voodoo so the snakes won't sense or see them. Dimitri is not only sweaty, but worried, because he doesn't like snakes at all. Anyway, back to the thief and brains...

Sly said with suggestion, "Okay, now what do we do? Since the rest is heading for the outlets, what about us and the snakes?"

Bentley thinks, "Hmm. Good question. Since they have senses, they can catch us without a problem." The turtle looks around the place, noticed there is a bunch of buckets around. "Hey! I think i just got an idea."

Sly asked, "What's that?"

Bentley said, "We can use those barrels over there and use them to get pass the Vipers. Or course, there is three keys for the way out and freeing Panda King."

"Hold on!", said the thief. "What about your wheelchair?"

The turtle said, "Don't worry. I made some enhancements on my wheelchair after your disappearance. I can turn it small and put it in my pocket."

"Nice!" Sly said.

So, the turtle grabbed onto Sly and turn his wheelchair into a minuscule device. He put it in his pocket and Sly slowly went out of the doors. The raccoon swiftly headed to the buckets and headed inside of it, bu this somehow got one of the Vipers attention.

"Ssssssssss?"

The raccoon stay still, waiting for the snake to turn away. Much for his luck, the snake didn't sense them at all. _Phew. _Sly thought.

Back to the rest...

Murray said, "Whew! That was a close one. And those rooms were very refreshing."

Dimitri agreed. "Yeah. Super duper refreshing."

The Guru have suggested that they should figure out a way to open the outlets without getting the Vipers attention.

Murray said, "Good point, Guru. Before I can tear apart the outlets, we need to make sure those snakes doesn't sense us from anywhere." He turns to Dimitri and asked, "Say Dimitri? I understand you don't want to get next to the snakes, but is your ring still going on?"

Dimitri looks. "I think so. Why?"

Murray explained, "Well, since you already used it to take out Penelope, why not shoot at those containers on those snakes? Without them, they'll be too hot to do anything."

Dimitri replied with a smile, "Sure! That sounds so much better than dancing in front of them."

While Dimitri is trying to get his ring back in shape, the Guru used the camouflage spell again. As for the thief and turtle, they still in the barrel, trying to pickpocket the three keys. Also, while trying to reach the keys, they both heard a noise.

*BLAST!*

_What the hell? _Both raccoon and turtle thought. What is the rest of the Gang doing? Should they be working on the outlets? This noise caught the Vipers and the guards attentions.

One of them asked, "What was that?!"

Another said, "I don't know."

The Vipers are getting confused. They look around the lava pit, wondering who cause it. One of the snakes felt a tingling sensation on his armor.

*BLAST!*

After that, the snake's containers have shattered and break.

*CRACK!*

"Aaaaaaaah!", yelled the Viper.

Everyone headed for the injured snake, much to the Gang's relief. Sly swiftly got the keys and he and Bentley headed to the Panda King. Sly used the keys and unlocked the cage. "Thank you for releasing me from this unsettling barrier.", said the Panda King.

Sly said, "No problem, PK."

Bentley asked, "Have any idea how you got here?"

Panda King answered, "No. My mind is confused as yours."

_Great! The Panda King too?! _Sly thought.

Bentley said, "Well that's really unsettling too. Anyway, before we can get out of here, we need to blast those outlets so the cool air will come in, since Murray isn't strong enough to break it open. Any thought of what happen to your explosives?"

Panda King said, "Yes. They're right over there, right next to that room." The panda pointed where he wanted the rest to go.

Sly said, "Well that was easy. Too easy."

The Cooper headed straight to the explosives and retrieve them to give them to the Panda King. He came back and give the explosives to the panda.

"Perfect!", Panda King said. "I have my magnificent Flame Fu materials back." He turns around, seeing a bunch of Vipers lying on the floor, looking all hot. He wonders what's going on. "What happen here?"

Sly answered, "Let's just say that the Vipers are freshed out of ice."

The three heroes headed straight to the rest, wondering what's up.

Murray said with glee, "Thank god you free the Panda King! We need his help to break these outlets opened."

Dimitri said along, "Yeah. I think my ring need a time out on the field for blasting the containers."

Bentley said, "I see that explains the blast. Hurry! We must get out of here before we're cooked."

Panda King backed away and said, "Stand back. Let me use my Flame Fu to take care of this."

Everyone got out of the way and the Panda King used his fireworks and skills to blast the outlets open. The fireworks managed to break the outlets open and ultimately the cool air finally came out. The temperature of the chamber started to go down, which caught the guards attention.

The guards said, "What?! Who caused the outlets to open?!" They turn around and see the Gang. One of the guards bellowed, "It's the Cooper Gang! Get them!"

Murray said with a smile, "Alright! It's about time we do some action around here."

When the guards ran to the Gang, Murray, Sly, and Dimitri started fighting them. Sly used his cane to whack the tigers's heads, Murray used his bare hands to punch, and Dimitri used his skills (from his boss battle) to defend himself. Meanwhile with the rest, they headed to the exit and Panda King destroyed the steel blocking it.

"Booming Chop!" He sliced the steel in half, and the door finally opens. "Let's go! We must find an exit to get out of this place."

Bentley yelled at the guys, "Guys, come on! We're getting out of here!"

The rest heard him and defeated the guards. They no longer worry about the Vipers because the snakes are super cold. Until, two of them came out and tired to attack the rest from behind. "Whoa!", Sly supremely yelped. He whacked one of the Vipers on the head while the other one tried to slice him.

Panda King ran straight to the Viper and said, "Fiery Wheel!" He attacks the Viper, making it injured. The Gang headed to the exit and close the door behind them.

Sly cheers, "Yes! We're out of there."

Murray agreed. "Yeah! That's was hot."

Panda King agreed as well, "Of course."

Bentley said with relief, "Great! Only one more chamber to go. Now, what riddle is the next one going to be about this time?"

The Guru headed next to the recorder and started playing it.

The Recorder...

Voice: "Well, well, well. If it isn't the wedding crashers themselves. Since you already save the foolish king from hostage, I have set up a different setting and puzzle for you boneheads. Of course, one of his bloodlines is kept inside of the next chamber ahead, and if you want to sent that person free, you must make sure you stay out of place in order to do that. Anyway, enjoy your minor victories while you can."

The recorder ends.

Panda King wasn't amused. "What's this? The familiar voice has capture my daughter?! Who ever he is, he'll pay the price for what he done."

Bentley said, "Don't worry, Panda King. We'll retrieve her again. But first, we need to read that riddle."

Sly retrieved the note and it says, "If you don't want to be wet, you must stay dry. Stay above of all, or death will take a dive."

Murray asked, "Death will take a dive? What does that mean?"

Bentley answered, "I think it means we need to make sure we stay above the land or else we'll get caught."

Sly replied, "Hmmm. Sounds like a pool of trouble to me."

* * *

That is it for this chapter 1! Now since the Gang are out of the chamber, they'll have to go to the next one. Please leave a message or comment! Peace!


	8. Chamber 3

Hello, readers! This is JayTee15 speaking! Now that the second chamber has been passed, it's time for the last one, but in this one, it's a "pool of trouble", according to Sly. Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

Sly's P.O.V.

_I can't believe it! We're actually very close to get out of these chambers once and for all. These chambers were luckily for us not that hard to escape at. But, we still have a long way to go. I begin to notice that the areas are nothing but warm-ups, because i feared that's there something else coming up later. Whatever it is, it sounds very unpleasant. I wonder how Carmelita is now this time. I get i said it already, but this time for good. For passing through Penelope and the last chambers, i bet she's going to be angry as hell the minute i arrived. In fact, more like furious. I must solve out these clues soon and figure out what's going on so we can get out of here and find a cure to her insane rage. I already know that she might come out just like as Penelope is. I hope we make it alive, and never deal with this catastrophe ever again._

Normal P.O.V.

Panda King asked the Gang, "Should we get started with the search and rescue of my daughter? We need to get out of this place, and never come here again."

Bentley answered, "Don't worry, Panda King. We'll get of here soon."

Dimitri asked, "Hey, doggies! May open the door and see how much this chamber is going to be?"

This question confused the thief. "Wow. Since when did you became brave like that? No offense."

The iguana said, "None taken, man. The important thing is that we need to get out of here."

Murray agreed. "Yeah. This place isn't big enough for all of us anyway."

Dimitri walked to the twin doors and opened it, but he get's confused after looking around the area." Wait a minute. That is it for this chamber?"

Sly and the Gang walked right next to him, wondering what he is talking about. After seeing the chamber, they got confused as well. The chamber was just only several barrels, walkways, and water nearly covering them up.

Murray asked, "That's it? This chamber is just a river?"

Sly disagreed. "Guys, I don't think it's just a river. Remember the riddle?"

Bentley said, "Sly's right. The chamber itself is expecting us to believe it's just a river, but the real deal is right in front of us." Looks at Sly. "Mind showing what it really is?"

Sly said, "Of course." The raccoon held up the lantern and light it up, revealing what the chamber really is. It turns out to be bigger than the chambers combined. It haves three sections, with the exit 50 feet away from the Gang. The chamber is ultimately cavern-like, due to having rusted bars, brick walls, rocky chandeliers, giant boulders, and reddish skins all over the walls. The first sections is exactly like the chamber, but this time with almost high amounts of water. The second section haves dead bodies and several body parts lying everywhere. Lastly, the third and final section haves Jing King trapped next to the exit, but getting to her is difficult due to having rocky spikes all over the water and a bridge heading to the way out is locked shut with metal.

Bentley said with amazement, "Wow. Now this is what I called a distant horizon."

Sly said, "No joke. Besides, we passed horizons like this before." He looks around. "Scratch that. I rather go with a hell cavern instead."

Murray pleaded. "It is a hell cavern alright. I and thought this was a swell river. If that riddle is right about "death with take a dive", we should stay above just in case."

The Guru agrees, but suggested that they should stay out of the water, just as the riddle says.

Bentley agreed, "You're right, Guru. You may have a point about staying out of the water. Did anyone noticed that there's no guards around here?"

Dimitri said, "Yeah. There are no party poopers around here."

Sly said with a chill on his spill, "Wait a minute. Something's not right. If there's no guards, that means there's something here. A creature lurking around the stream, wait ting for us to come out."

Bentley said, "That's correct. Since we beaten the Badgers and the Vipers, I bet there's a creature in this chamber somewhere."

Panda King interrupted, "Should we get going and deal with the aquatic abomination later. We must be quick."

Sly said, "He's right. We must get going. Lead the way, Bentley."

Now, the entire Gang have together headed straight to the second section. While they do that, a current was heard from farther away. Above the water lies three sets of sharp fins, with big skinny sharp fins, resembling a Spinosaurus spine. The color of the creature was at first dark grey, but then turned invisible, giving a hint that it has the ability to do camouflage. The creature headed to the characters, but aware that its making movement, due of being a the size of . At the right moment, the creature made splashes right next to the Gang.

This cause Dimitri to shiver a little. "What the hell?"

Murray asked, "What's wrong?"

Dimitri said, "I starting to feel that something's close by us."

Sly agreed. "Yeah, me too. But we must keep going."

Then, the Gang continued to get ahead, but the problem is there they felt watch. Now, since they finally getting close to the second section, out of nowhere, the creature had gotten very close to the protagonists, and jumped out of the water over them revealing itself.

The Gang cried in shock, "WHOA!"

The creature seems to have a Alien-like appearance, with a shark-like fin attached to its tail, and had massive frog-like fins with claws. The head somewhat resembles a actual shark head, but with hedgehog-like quills on its head. After showing itself, it heads back to the water.

* * *

The creature, called the Shark, is a parody of the Water Lurker, or Kaernk.

* * *

Dimitri asked in shock, "WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Bentley said, "I was right! There's a actual creature here stalking us."

Sly said in surprise, " Damn! Now's that's what i call a pool of trouble! In fact, the Atlantic Water of Death."

Murray said with hesitation, "Is the riddle saying that the only way we're gotta save Jing King is not only pass the obstacles, but also avoid that water monster?! Wow. This castle is getting creepier by the minute."

Panda King said with no fear, "No aquatic looking abominable fish cannot fear the Panda King! The minute it out, I'll defeat it with my Flame-Fu!"

Bentley said, "Fire won't too much do any good. The creature is technically a fish, so the water around here could take out the flames. The only way we're gotta defeat the thing is to hit it with these boxes and barrels hanging out in the water."

Dimitri asked, "Wait. We have to box it in order to smack it?"

Sly agreed with a upset face, "That doesn't make any sense. How can barrels and boxes knock out a sea creature that big? Why not just make sure we don't get caught by that thing?"

Bentley said with disbelief, "Jeez, Sly, relax. I get it's questionable of what we going to do to pass that creature, but those are the only suggestions."

After the conversation, they continue to keep moving. Now they know what the creature is, they'll make sure to be alert around their surroundings. The Gang are super close to the exit, but one of the members accidently fell to the water. It turns out to be Murray.

Sly gasped, "Murray! Get out of the water!"

Murray said, "I'm trying! These waters are not that deep anyway."

Right about the hippo is about to get out, big amounts of water movement headed straight to him. It turns out to be the "Shark".

Murray turned around, seeing the monster. "Oh god!" On the right movement, the hippo manages to get out of the water, making the creature to back away and swim off.

Sly said, "Now all of us know that stay out of the water is very cautious. The minute we're in, we'll get chewed into pieces."

The Gang said, "Agreed."

When the Gang finally caught up to the exit of the section, they realized there is a time-limit up ahead, due to having a switch on the wall.

Dimitri said in surprise, "What?! The only way we're going to get out of this section is keep it open before the clocks are hit? What kind of a place is this?"

Sly said," Time-limit, huh? Sounds interesting."

Bentley replied, "Huh. It seems that only way we're gotta get out of this part is to beat the clock." Looks at Sly. "Mind if you go first, Sly?"

Sly smiled, "Sure." The raccoon pulls the switch, causing the clock to tick, and start swiftly spine-jumping on the boxes. At the right time, Sly exited the section. He realizes that there are two switches on separate walls and both keep the door open if the switches are on at the same time.

He says to the Gang, "Guys! I need one of you guys to come over here so we can pull the switches together."

Bentley said, "Don't worry, Sly. I'll come over there in a second. " Looks at the water. "Perhaps this is a good time to use the wheelchair's rockets if it still works."

The turtle used his wheelchair to get across the boxes, but right as he landed on the last one, he almost was about to fall. True, much to his luck that the wheelchair still have remaining electricity, but the problem it that the wheels are rolling side to side on the last box, because its possible that the Shark must have put water in it for the turtle to "accidently" drop in. "Oh dear god."

The Guru was surprised for seeing this and used his voodoo to lift the box so the turtle won't fall off.

"Thanks." said Bentley. "I really appreciate it."

The genius finally got off the box and headed to the second switch.

"Okay, here it goes." Instructed Sly. "One. Two. Three!"

Both heroes pull the switches together, which made rumbling to start, but it turns out to be a bridge. The bridge rinsed up from the water and made a walkway for the others.

Panda King said, "Excellent. Now we can cross the other side without any hesitation."

Now the rest had made to the second section. After that, the Gang notice that in this section is full of separate body parts, much to their chagrin.

Dimitri said in amazement, "Wow. This sharkhead is a actual cannibal?"

Murray agreed," Yeah. No wonder there are no guards in here."

Panda Kind said, "Let's not get hasty. We must stay focused on the quest."

Sly said, "He's right. We must stay on task of getting out of this place. These body parts can be useful to distract the monster while we navigate to the exit. Bentley, is that the way out to get close to Jing King?" The raccoon pointed at the gate.

Bentley said, "Yes it is, Sly. Good hypothesis. Now, thanks to Sly, we can use those parts to lure the creature away from us."

Murray said with glee, "I'll take care of that. Let _The Murray _take care of this. I'll distract the monster while you guys take care of the exit."

Then. the hippo hopped on bigger boxes, heading to the other direction. While the rest is heading to the gate, the hippo found several body parts and throw them in the water, which caught the Shark's attention. It headed to the parts and devoured them, since it haven't had any food while in the chamber. Back to the rest, they manage to get the cage open, thanks to Sly's retrieval of the key, Panda King's skills to break the metal, and The Guru using his staff to lift the boxes to help them navigate to the next room, where the third section is occurring. _Isn't time to get of here yet? _Murray thought. He looked to the exit, and it turns out to be open. _Yes! It's finally opened, but what about this thing in front of me? _Murray knows that the creature might catch up to him the minute he ran off. So no time to lost, the hippo throw the entire sets of body parts to the farther direction and run off to the exit as fast as he could, since the monster is enjoying supper. He said to the guys, "Hey guy! Did you get the gate open?"

Sly said, "Yes we have, but we must stay quiet. Since you throw the "food" to the father direction, we can get out this section without a sweat."

Murray quietly said, "Right."

As quick as a wink, the Gang finally got out of the second section. Now since the two sections are done, they finally made it to the third section.

Sly said while looking at the spikes, "Well, I guess it's up to me to take care of this. "

Panda King said to him, "You're not gotta do this alone, Cooper. You and I must bring our skills together to get that bridge down."

Sly said with a confused face, "Okay, sure."

Just then, the panda used is flames and demolished the metal, which kind off made a noise for the creature to hear. Lastly, Sly finished the job by going through the spikes and bringing the enormous bridge down, which actually caught up the Shark's attention.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!"

The Gang turned around, noticing that the creature had head the sound.

Bentley screamed, "Everyone run! Just grab Jing King and let's get out of here!"

Under Bentley's orders, the Cooper Gang headed inside the exit with Jing King along, with Sly as the last one. The Shark started to get out of the water and ran straight to Sly, who is battle ready. The raccoon ran to the creature and whack it with his cane. *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!*

This swinging from the cane actually taken damage to the Shark and it fell to the water below. Sly then ran to the exit as quick as a flash and close the doors behind him.

Sly said with relief, "Alright! The three chambers are done and finished!"

Dimitri agreed. "Finally! Now since those chambers are done, now can focus on getting out of this place."

Jing King said with a smile. "Thank you for saving me and my father, Cooper Gang-sans! We're grateful for our rescue."

Bentley said, "You're welcome."

Panda King suddenly turns around and see many materials on the floor. "Cooper Gang! It seems we have found useful instruments to help us get out of this hell house."

The Gang looks on what he is talking and started to have shocking faces. These weren't ordinary items. They were actual weapons and materials for the Gang. Smoke bombs, Cooper moves, a parachute and cane upgrades for Sly, more technology and mechanics for Bentley, a harpoon gun and staff for Dimitri, sleek gloves for Murray, and more firework materials for Panda King and Jing King.

Dimitri cheered, "Aw yeah! We got some supplies."

Sly said with disbelief," Of course we do, and more stuff in my bag. I'm not sure how long when my backpack last."

Murray said while putting on his new gloves, "Don't worry, Sly. You have pass many disasters already before. And the chambers are no exceptions. I bet you can handle of what's going on right now."

Bentley said while fixing up his wheelchair, "He's right."

Panda King agreed, "Correction. You defeat many criminals before. Giving up won't solve this conflict."

Sly signed, "Oh right. I forgot."

The Guru said it was understandable, since everyone was so focus of getting out of the castle.

Then, Jing King went to the recorder and started spinning it.

The Recorder...

Voice #1: "Congratulations, Cooper Gang. You have passed the chambers. How delightful. Too bad it has to end well."

Voice #2: "Exactly! You little punks really think that you're actually done? Think again! We have set up a new accomplishment for you dweebs."

*Noises are heard in the background*

Voice #2: "Hey buddy! Can you please shut that bitch up?! She's interrupting our recording!"

Voice #3: "Sorry, gents. I'm trying to keep her still! It's not that easy getting a cop to hold still for this experiment."

Voice #4: "Relax, me good man. She'll calm down in a second."

*A woman voice is heard struggling with a bit of anger*

Woman Voice: "You stupid-ass criminals! I have locked you all back in prison before. Don't make me do it again."

Voice #4: "Relax, darling. This will be over soon."

Woman Voice: "Over soon? It will be over soon right after i sent you all back in jail."

Voice #1: "Calm down, sweetheart. It will be over soon. But first, you need to do a little task for us."

Woman Voice: "Task? What task are you talking about? And why did you put me in this strap?"

Voice #3: "Well, my dear police woman. The task for for is not only the reason why you're here, but also because you're so called "criminal" is here too."

Woman Voice: "Criminal? What. You boneheads don't mean..."

Voice #2: "That's right! The thief himself. If you wanted to get out of this castle, you'll have to do of what we told you first. You'll be perfect right after the thief have encountered Penelope."

Woman Voice: "Penelope? Wait a minute! That's the same mouse that Bentley was talking about."

Voice #1: "Exactly! We turned her into something more than herself, after having second thoughts. And the cure is somewhere around the building that we already know. If you wanted the cure so bad for you and her, you have to do as we say."

Woman Voice: "Never! I won't even dare listen to you worthless crooks. I rather see you guys burn in Hell."

Voice #3: "I'm afraid you don't have a choice, me dear. Now, can we get this experiment started, shall we?"

Voice #1: "Of course! Hold still, sweetheart. It's not gotta hurt a bit. But to you, it's gotta hurt a lot."

Woman Voice: "No! Please no!"

Voice #4: "Sorry. This experiment is going to done nice and easy."

*Voodoo sounds and metallic sounds are hear in display*

Woman Voice: "AAAAAAAAH! I'LL GET YOU GUYS FOR THIS! I'LL GET ALL OF YOU BACK INTO JAIL! INCLUDING YOU, COOPER!"

The recorder stops playing.

The Gang was very surprised, especially Sly. He can't believe that the love of his life is being tormented by those felons. _Carmelita, no!_

Jing King said is shock, "Oh my goodness!"

Murray, Bentley, and Dimitri said together, "OH. MY. GOD!"

The Guru was surprised as well. He gasped.

Panda King said, "How insolent those bastards are! We must save the Inspector."

Sly said to the panda, "P.K., I don't think saving her isn't the only thing that matters now."

* * *

Okay! That is it for chapter 7! Now the Gang has finally got out of the chambers, but there is more than that came from! Please leave a comment or suggestion. Peace!


	9. Finding Chief Barkley

Hello, readers! This is JayTee15 speaking! Now since the three chambers from the previous chapters are done, it's time for the Cooper Gang to have a pleasant "visit" to everyone's favorite police vixen, Carmelita Montoya Fox; but first they have to find Chief Barkley. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Sly's P.O.V

_I can't believe it! I was right the entire time. Carmelita is actually here. Me and the Gang has already know that she might be involved the whole time. Now, we need to find that cure fast, because there's a rumor that it's hidden somewhere in this place. Whatever it is, it need to be found. Kind of think of it, I starting to realize something. First Penelope was the first tortured person we encounter first, and now Carmelita. If it's two encounters we already done, then what is the third? Who's the last one of these corrupted so called "suitors" that Murray was talking about? In fact, is that the name for the encounters? Suitors? Wait a sec. That actually make sense! The Badgers were basically steroid-based creatures, and the Vipers were personally brutes. So that's the name for Penelope and Carmelita? No wonder! Or maybe it's just Murray's misinterpretation. Or is it? I could be wrong, but we have to move fast. I'll worry who's the last suitor later. Now we must head to the next room ahead to go save Chief Barkley, even if he dislike us or not. __  
_

Normal P.O.V.

Murray said in surprise, "Oh my god! Inspector Fox's torturement sounds way worse than Penelope's. I bet they did the same exact thing to her."

Bentley said, "Correction, Murray. Now all of us know how Penelope was turned out. I even bet there is a torture room somewhere in this hell house."

Dimitri shortly hesitated, "Mama mia. Torture doesn't sound funky-fresh."

Panda King interrupted, "Should we stay on track? Talking about this isn't going nowhere."

Sly said, "Sure thing, P.K. but first..." The raccoon brings out the communicator, wondering if its still working. It turns out that static is heard, until noise after it. The noises sounds like a old gruffly voice. Sly said in surprise, "Guys! I think we finally headed to the right location of where Chief Barkley is!"

Jing King smiled, "Wonderful, Sly."

Bentley agreed, "I agree. It seems we're following the right path of getting out of here."

Just then, a voice is heard. "Hello? Anyone there? Can you here me?" It turns out to be the chief the entire time.

Sly responded, "Yes. We can here you." _I hope he can trust us._

Barkley responded with a relief, "Thank god! I thought I was the only one in this place."

Sly said, "Don't worry, Chief Barkley. You're not alone. We need to know if you have any idea of what's going on. None of us know how we got here, but we know that we're set up in a task to get out of here."

This cause the canine to question. "Wait. I know that voice. Hold on! Is this Sly Cooper i'm talking to?"

Sly sighed, "Yes, it's me."

The chief asked in a short anger tone, "Okay, what kind of homicidal mess did you and your Gang put all of us into? There's better be a good explanation about this, Cooper."

Sly said with understanding, "I understand you're upset about this, but again we're all set up in a task that wasn't done by me. It was by a group of sounding familiar villains that break out of your hostage."

Bentley cut in and said, "If you think we're the ones that created this mess, think again, Barkley. The only way we're gotta get out of here is to work together and find a exit. Arguing won't do any good."

Barkley sighed with realization, "So it wasn't you criminals at all? My mistake. I thought it was you guys due to high amounts of criminal records."

Bentley stated, "We only done robberies to other thieves and villains only. We're just being misunderstood."

Sly also said, "And we need your help to find a cure for Carmelita and Penelope. Both of them were used as test subjects."

This surprised the chief. "What?! My top Inspector is used as a test subject?! That sounds like bondage to me."

Bentley agreed, "Of course. Listen Barkley. I understand we're opposite sides of the law, but that still doesn't mean we can't work together."

Sly joined along. "Just because we're thieves doesn't mean we know what's right and wrong. You may have us as top list, but what you're really after is sending true heroes to jail."

Chief Barkley was astonished by this. He then said, "Okay. I'll help you guys out, even though we're exact opposites. For an answer, i have no idea what's gotta happen to me, but i know this. Since our communicators manages to keep up with each other, I'm trapped inside a room down the hall in some kind of a library. I think that the information in there might give us major clues of finding a way out and remembering what happened to us."

Bentley smiled, "Thanks for the information. Now we might get pretty close of finding a way out. We'll meet you when we get there."

Barkley responded, "No problem, but you must hurry. I feared that something might happen right in the minute you walk in the room i'm at."

Then, the communicator signs off.

Murray asked, "Any luck?"

Sly said, "Of course, Murray. Now we finally got Barkley to help us out and getting the right information for us to to remember what happen to us."

Panda King said, "Excellent. We must head to the right sources and solve this puzzle so we can take out the felons and exit this uninhabitable place."

Soon, the Cooper Gang headed to the red door, which leads to the library. After heading inside, the gang took a short glance at it. There are several rooms full of books everywhere in different sections. The Gang were on the right track of finding clues.

Bentley said,"Okay, it seems we're in the right spot on finding information. Now let's head to these sections and find some answers for out exit."

Then, the Gang separately headed to the sections. Sly, Murray, and Bentley in the first one, Dimitri in the second, The Guru in the third, and Panda King and Jing King in the fourth.

Sly brought out some books from the sections and found a table to land the books at. He sat on a chair, with Bentley alongside him, and started looking for the appropriate information. Until, there is one book in the other section that nobody looked yet. The raccoon got up and retrieve it. He open the book and saw a picture of a castle which is very familiar to him. He yelled. "Everyone! I found the right source!"

The Gang members went right next to him and looked at the catalog he retrieved. Dimitri asked, "Any lucky charms from that book?"

Bentley said, "Not really." The turtle reached his hand to the picture and showed it to the rest. It seems that the castle on the picture looks like a giant asylum, but its full of webbing and graves on the outside. The sky looks all reddish, and the settings looks all medieval-ish as well, due to have bat statues, headlights, and Tanks on the streets. The raccoon, turtle, and hippo recognized this place.

Sly said in surprise, "Wait a minute! That castle looks exactly like the one where we faced the Contessa!"

Murray agreed, "Yeah! I know those tanks from somewhere before."

Bentley said, "I can't believe it! Guys, the castle that we're in is the Contessa's mansion, but this time its more updated and revamped."

Dimitri said in confusion, "So that explains where she went for her hypnosis technique?"

The Guru said that whoever trapped them in the chambers must have the hijacks to take over the castle and prague without detection.

Bentley said, "Good thinking, Guru. The felons must have figure out a way to break in the mansion without getting caught by police. Now we know where we are. Of course for our captures, we must have been involved and they shackled us to the chambers."

Sly asked, "Isn't that the question we trying to answer? I understand we found out where we are, but the big question is how did we get involved into this?"

Dimitri said thinking, "Maybe you bros were inside a mission in some point?"

Murray agreed, "That might be possible Dimitri, but i think this all happened..." Starts thinking, then gasped. "...right after we found Sly in Ancient Egypt one week ago!"

Bentley said in surprise, "That actually make sense! All of this happened right after we retrieve Sly. It's like they were just waiting for us to get back together and set out their revenge."

Panda King interrupted, "How insolent those felons waited before they strike. Whatever the mission is, all of them must have taken advantage of us where we weren't looking."

Jing King asked, "Gentlemen, since that we all know where we are and how it all started, should we find Chief Barkley? Didn't he said that he is at the end of the library?"

Sly answered, "Sure thing."

After putting the books back to the sections, the Gang headed down to the end of the library where the chief was talking about. When the door opens, it was nothing but a staircase.

Dimitri asked, "Hold the shotguns! I thought he said to find him at the end of the library, not a stair case."

Panda King said, "That's what he met, little iguana. His location is down here after the stair case."

Soon, the Gang headed down the stairs, where it ended by a door, which is full of Interpol posters and criminal pictures.

Sly said with concern, "I guess all of us are in the right trail." The raccoon opened the door and he went inside, with the rest following him. This area looked very different than the last chambers the Gang went through. It's similar to Penelope's but more open spaced and wider. It's full of bags filled with vegetables and boxes in difference sections of the room, massive amounts of Interpol posters and criminal pictures just like the door, but this time they're bits of smoke ash, red bloodshed markings and ripped pages,, with small yellow stars on separate sides . The entire room is full of outer barriers and hanging torches, with a misty fog setting around them. Only three of the sections have cell doors and Chief Barkley in it.

Dimitri said in amazement, "Wow. Now this is what i called "The Interpol Investigation Room"."

Murray agreed, "You got that right. Now all we have to do is to find Chief Barkley and get out of here."

Bentley said, "Correction." He looks to Sly, "Say Sly? Mind if you turn back on the lantern."

Sly said right after putting more oil in the lantern, "Sure." He turned on the lantern and headed to the different sections to find the chief. Then, after finding the last one, it turns out to be Barkley shackled on the leg. "Barkley?"

This trigger the canine to look who said that. "Cooper?"

Sly responds, "Yes, Barkley. It's me." The thief turns around said at loud, "Guys! I found Barkley!"

The Gang heard the Cooper and ran straight to him. Their appearance shocks the chief. "Huh? What the hell is Panda King and Dimitri doing here? And who's the girl and koala?"

Sly said, "Oh yeah. I forgot that you still believe that Panda King and Dimitri should be in jail. Anyway, i want to meet the Guru and Jing King."

Jing King walks to the chief and shakes his hand, "Greetings, sir."

The Gur shakes his hand as well. "Ha."

Chief Barkley said, "Pleasure to meet you folks." Then the canine pouts, "But first, can you guys helped me to get out of this chain off my leg please?"

Murray said,"No problem."

In a fast movement, the hippo pulled the chain in a straight line and Sly used his upgraded cane to destroyed it. *WHACK!*

The chains have broke to pieces and this effect freed the chief. "Thank goodness! I'm free. Thanks, Cooper Gang.

Sly said with a smile, "You're welcome."

The chief got up and said, "Damn! Laying here for a long time sure really put a pain in the back."

Sly agreed, "No kidding."

Barkley asked, "So anyway, should we get out of here any time soon, now that you guys freed me?"

Bentley said, "We'll get out of here soon enough. Releasing you seems to be too easy. Very too easy."

Sly said in a suspect look, "Wait a minute."

The Gang and chief turned around and see the chains slithering inside a hole. Then, noises are heard in the walls and it leaded to a secret door further way from the Gang and the exit. The secret door opens and a eerie sound is heard.

**"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

This gives the Gang the shivers and it cause the entrance to be locked unexpectedly and the taking out the fires, making it a bit semi-dark. Sly said in fright, "Everyone! Take cover!"

The Gang swiftly headed inside the cell, with only Sly to be the lookout. He know's who made that sound.

Jing King asked in shivers, "Oh my god. What was that?"

Dimitri asked as well, "It's not Penelope again, is it?"

Bentley rolled his eyes. "Really Dimitri? We passed through her, remember?"

Dimitri shrugged, "Sorry. It just that the sound almost sounds like her."

The chief went closer to Sly and asked, "Sly, is that who we think it is?"

Sly answered, "Yes. Yes it is." The raccoon then noticed a shadowing figure heading toward them. After the figure came out of the shadows, it's appearance shocks the Gang. They all have gasped, except for Sly and Barkley.

Barkley said, "It's a shame I don't have my own shock pistol for this."

Sly said to him, "Wait. You didn't have a emergency one?"

Barkley said with a sweat drop, "Not exactly."

* * *

Now that is it for Chapter 8! Sorry it took so long and for the early details, but i managed to get this rising action going. Please leave a comment or suggestion. Adios!


	10. Carmelita Encounter

Hello, readers! This is JayTee15 speaking! Now finally it's the time for the second encounter basing off Basile Gironx, Carmelita. Hope Sly, Barkley, and the Gang manages to get pass her without making a noise. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The figure appearance looks very brutal and terrifying. Even the Gang find it horrible, except for Sly and Barkley of course. The figure looks exactly like Penelope, but different. The figure has a torn-up bloodstained yellow jacket, blue skirt, and shirt. It's blue hair and yellowish/tanish orange is all dirty reddish crimson and shaggy than Penelope's hair, and yellow gloves are also torn up as well,with chains wrap around the left hand and arm and ankles. There is also a shattered Interpol star necklace on top of its cartwheel and reddish black eyes with almost amounts of blood and blush, showing the anger on its face. The creature is a female fox. The only freakiest signature of the appearance is the shock pistol is instead of red and gold, but now blackish red umber and silver with a bit of sharp spikes, and the width and length of it is still the same but now longer like a shotgun.

Barkley said quietly in shock,"What did they have done to Carmelita?!"

Sly answered, "The phonograph from upstairs has given us a explanation of what happened to her, just like Penelope. They tortured and transformed her into that. Also, if you wanted to know, there's a rumor that there's a cure around here that might reverse the effects of the torturement. It's not gotta be easy at first, but we must succeed in order to get out of here."

Barkley said with understanding, "Cure, huh? Well, i hope we can find it soon enough so my top cop can be back to normal again."

Sly agreed. " Exactly." _This is much worst than her Carmelarga problem._

The whispering cause Caremlita to hear it, which caused look around the room. She walks away saying, **"I will find you, Cooper. Think you can get away from me, didn't you?!"**

Bentley gasped, "Oh no. Sly was right about Carmelita being involved into this situation the whole time!"

Murray agreed, "Yeah. And why does she have some kind of shotgun on her hand?"

Dimitri said while shaking, "Whoa. Now that's what i called a long ass gun."

Panda King said, "The Inspector's new appearance is very unsettling. We must pass her before we get caught."

Sly said, "Guys, i'm starting to believe that pass her like we did to Penelope isn't going to be easy. She now has a upgraded shock pistol turned shock shotgun, so the minute we get too close too her, she'll fire. And if I'm right, she's been sent here to search for all of us."

Bentley agreed, "I agreed. Carmelita's senses are very challenging and difficult than Penelope's and the Vipers. Passing her won't do any good, because the minute we make a tiny sound, she'll attack."

Murray said in shock ,"Yikes. I guess using my own hands isn't going to work either."

The Guru suggests that they need to figure out a way to distract her without getting shot.

Dimitri asked, "Why not I used my harpoon gun and shot this baby like a gun with a silver bullet? I might be able to give the vixen bitch a small tango while you dancers head to a exit."

Bentley smiled, "Great idea! Your harpoon gun might come in handy for this task. Since you decided to use it to give Inspector a diversion, go on ahead, but Sly is going with you, because I feared that you movements probably might cause her to take action before you navigate."

Sly turns and said to Dimitri, "Well, Dimitri. I guess i have to show to how to sneak around like a Cooper."

Dimitri smiled, "Thanks, me fellow cowboy. I can't wait to enjoy to dance called "The Cooper". Let' s go out there and get started."

Sly responded, "Gladly."

As quick as a wink, both thief and "distributer" went out the section to distract the damaged fox.

Jing King asked, "Should we find the exit while they distract the policewoman?"

Panda King said, "Not yet now, sweetheart. They must make sure they'll keep the fox company while we wait."

Murray groaned, "Great. Waiting will actually kill me."

Now with Sly and Dimitri...

Sly said pointing, "Look! There's she is!" Carmelita is about four feet away from them, growling.

Dimitri said in shock, "Oh damn! She's doesn't look like a happy camper alright."

The raccoon whispered, "I know, but now you must use your harpoon targeting to disturb Miss Fox."

The iguana whispered back, "Roger, captain."

The damaged fox moves further away, giving a right target for Dimitri to fire.

Sly quietly shouted, "Okay, Dimitri! Fire."

The iguana started firing."

*Tiiiiooooooo!* *THOK!*

Carmelita said in shock, **"Huh?!" **She turns around, and fires the shock shotgun at the direction where the sound is heard.**"I have you right where i want you!"**

*BLAST!* *CRACK!*

Both raccoon and iguana are in shock. Now they know that the fox is aggressively dangerous than the past enemies.

**"Yes, Cooper. Keep making those sounds. I know you're in here somewhere."**, Carmelita snarled.

Dimitri said in shock, "Wow! I was right." Looks at Sly, "How are we going to keep her occupied like this?"

"Well, i'm not very sure.", Sly sighed. "We need a new strategy to keep Carmelita busy."

Just then, Sly's communicator started making sounds, which surprisingly didn't attract Carmelita.

Barkley asked, "How's it going?"

Sly said, "Not so good at first. Right after Dimitri set out a diversion now, we saw how much firepower she put out."

Bentley cut in a said, "Sounds like the blast is about 5000 volts of electricity. That blast might not only strong enough to take out a wall, but also possibly murder the crap out of us if we get shot."

Dimitri asked with shocking eyes, "The lady fox haves the one shot kill?! That's much worse than doing the electric zoo!"

Murray came in and said, "Be careful, you guys. We'll find the exit while you distract Inspector Fox."

Sly said, "I don't know. I've feared the minute you make a slight move, Carmelita will mauled you guys to death."

The Guru confirmed that he'll use his camouflage spell so the fox won' t be able to contact them.

Sly said, "Good idea, Guru. That spell seems to be useful since the chamber quest. Remember, guys. No noises."

Barkley said, "No problem."

Then, the communicator cuts off. For some odd reason, Sly noticed a key clipped up in Carmelita's pocket.

Sly smiled, "Pickpocket time already? Nice."

Dimitri asked in a worried tone, "Uh, Sly? What if she try to sense you right at the moment you're doing the picky pocket?"

Sly said, "Don't worry. I can swipe the key without a problem. Remember to keep her busy while i'm doing it."

As quick as a flash, the raccoon headed straight to Carmelita. He quietly went behind without making a noise. He brought out is upgraded cane and slowly trying to retrieve the key. Sly's not very sure where is goes to, but this might come in handy later. At the right moment, he swiped the key away from his girlfriend's skirt. Shocking this doesn't make a sense to her, luckily for Sly. Out of nowhere done by Dimitri, the harpoon headed to another direction.

*Tiioooooo!* *THOK!*

**"Huh? Is that you, Cooper?"**, Carmelita asked.

Sly quietly said, "No." Then, he headed back to Dimitri.

Dimitri asked, "You got the key?"

Sly said, "Yeah, i got it. I thought this might come in handy later."

Dimitri said with wonder, "You know, i wonder what are going to use for? The exit maybe?"

Sly said, "Good point. It might work if we head back to the others."

Then, the duo slowly went back to the Gang.

Back to the Gang...

Murray asked, "Are we close to an exit yet? I think Sly and Dimitri have already distract Carmelita enough."

Bentley said, "Not yet. Not until they come back."

Barkley said with worry, "They really should hurry up though. It's been about 15 minutes."

Panda King said, "Patience must be occurred to us. We must be patient in order for Sly and Dimitri to return."

Then, out of the shadows, the duo came back. Their legs were a bit exhausted for moving so much from Carmelita.

"What's wrong, you guys?", Murray asked. "Did she caught you already?"

Sly responded, "No, but we found this." He shows his friends the key he retrieved from the vixen. "I think this might work for us to get out of here."

Dimitri said, "Yeah, but we gotta move quick. I bet the fox might come back and bring us the Electric Zoo."

Bentley said, "Good idea on finding a key, Sly. You too on the diversion, Dimitri. Now, we must get closer to the exit."

Then, the Cooper Gang slowly headed deeper into the room, looking for an exit. Then, out of the mist, a door was found, but it was broken to pieces, and a contraption hooked on to it.

Murray said in shock, "Wow! So that's how she came out in here! After we freed Barkley, it must have been a trap the whole time."

Bentley said, "Good observation. The chains on Barkley must have done a chain of effects and it open the door for Carmelita to break out of."

Sly said, "So I guess that's the answer of how she got out." He looks down, and sees another key. He grasped it and asked, "Another key?" The raccoon starts thinking. "Wait. If the key on Carmelita and one on the floor..."

Bentley joined along. "Confusing, is it? This doesn't make any sense. If what you said is true, then..." A shocking face have appeared on Bentley's face. "Wait a minute! I think i know what type of exit is available. We need four keys to unlock it."

Dimitri asked, "Two more keys?! Please don't tell me we have to get more pick pocket time again with Carmelita."

Barkley said, "You don't need to." He reached to his shirt and taken out a key off a unexpected necklace. "After I've woke up, I was weirdly wearing a key on my neck. I think this might come in handy."

Sly smiled, "Alright, Barkley."

The chief policeman gave the third key to Sly. After that , the Gang continued to find the exit, until then ran into a couple of chairs and a box. They glared at the door, where it has four locks on it.

Bentley said, "I was right! It's a four locked door!"

Murray said, "We get that, Bentley, but what does that do to find the fourth key?"

Sly said with worry, "I think the fourth key is with her. After i retrieve on of the keys, i found out there's another one...in her shirt."

Dimitri said with a smile and blushed," Oh-ho-ho-ho! Look's like somebody is going to get busy."

Sly said with a upset face, "Not like that! What i meant was i have to get closer to her in order to get it. But, in order to do that, I have to get closer to her in person."

Dimitri said with realization, "Aw, shoot, man. You're screwed up. I wonder why woman always put stuff into their melons?"

Bentley said, "Be careful when your're getting closer to her, Sly. If you can, you could asked her some information of how did we get involved into this mansion. "

Sly signed, "Okay. Here's goes nothing."

As quick as a wink, Sly headed back to Carmelita. _I hope she can understand me now. I can tell that her anger is from the time i went back into thieving. I pray to lord that the effects of the torture doesn't take over._

Sly's heart is definitely pounding very hard now. He may not know how did he get involved, but he does know that he must tame his girlfriend. After swiftly heading to her, he said right behind her, "Carmelita! I'm right here! It's me you wanted, right?"

This shouting cause the damaged fox to turn around and jumped onto him, causing him and her to fall on the floor. **"I have you now!"**

Sly struggled to keep impact from her newfound strength. His shoulders are seemingly glued to the ground, due to her hands grabbing them tightly. The raccoon doesn't feel this struggled since the encounter with Dr. M. Now with mixed feelings of guilt and bravery, he said to Carmelita, "Carmelita, please don't do this! I know what happened to you!"

**"Shut up, Ringtail!"**, Carmelita growled. **"Hold still so I can beat the shit out of you!"**

Sly cautiously said, "Carmelita, please! I'm sorry for what happened to you, but please listen to me."

Carmelita snarled, **"NO! I'm done listening to you! You left me for your fellow criminals! What about me?! What does those bastards have that I don't?!"**

Sly said, "Listen, I understand you're angry like this, but that was over and done with. We may be opposite sides of the law, but whoever's behind all this is responsible for your transformation."

Carmelita sincerely said, **"Give me a goddamn reason why i should let you explain to me."**

Sly cannot take her anger anymore. She has gone too far! So, the raccoon explained with an anger face, "You want to know what's the reason, sweetheart? Your misunderstanding!"

This cause Carmelita to keep her mouth shut. _**What the hell is this crook doing?**_

Sly explained, "I understand you're a cop and everything, but here's a thing. Seeing every thief as a villain in black and white is good overall, but what you're missing is that not all thieves are like this, like me for example. Don't you remember? I helped you in almost every cases, and this is a thanks I get? Carmelita, every since I first saw you, you were the most beautiful young woman I ever met. True, your work does matter, but the thing is, with me behind bars, you're helpless. Just because I'm a thief doesn't mean i know from right and wrong. You may capture me all you want, but you can't change who I am, and what are you looking at now is not just a thief but a hero in your eyes."

This made Carmelita stunned. Nobody ever told her that before. She asked, **"Sly? What you're saying is that I'm putting a hero behind bars for not only a reason but for nothing?"**

Sly calmed down and said, "Yes. All of those robberies are only to other master thieves, not thieving in much general. Oh, and I want to ask you something. Any idea how did you get involved in this hell house?"

Carmelita said with stern, **"Well, I have no idea how did I got here, but i know this. I was set on a mission to find you, but after that, I was trapped here."**

Sly thought. _Mission?! That's the same thing me and the guys are trying to figure out. Thank god I've talked to the right girl! _He said nervously, "That's sounds very unforgivable for what the felons did to you, but i must get going. I have to figure out how to get out of here, but i"ll be back and sent you a cure."

The vixen shoves the shotgun to Sly's face.**" I don't think so. I'm grateful you finally spit it out to my face, but I'm not letting you get away."**

Sly said, "Too bad, Carm, because I have to. And I'm about to do this." He swifly swiped the key out of her shirt and he ran off to the others.

**"GET OVER HERE, COOPER!"**, yelled Carmelita, with the shotgun fire ready. **" I'll rip your and the Gang's heads off!"**

Sly ran very fast and headed back to the Gang. "Guys! I got the key! Now let's get out of here! Carmelita's coming!"

Murray screamed, "Oh my god! Get the door open! Get the door open!"

Panda King said, "Don't worry. Me, Guru, and Dimitri will take care of this. Let's go!"

Dimitri said, "Alright! Time to show her how to do the electric zoo!"

The Guru humped, "Hmm!"

The trio ran straight to Carmelita. As quick as a flash, Sly finally unlocked the door locks, but there's a giant turning wheel in front of it.

Murray said, "Don't worry. I'll spin the wheel so we can get out of here." The hippo started spinning the wheel.

Bentley said to Sly, "I hope those guys can make throughout her blasts."

Now with the trio, Carmelita start firing her shock shotgun, but thankfully the heroes manages to dodge her attacks.

Panda Kind said to her in combat, "Forgive me, Inspector." He yelled, "Fiery Wheel!"

*BAM!*

**"Ahhhh!"**, Carmelita screamed as she fly to a wall backwards. *Thud!* She started shooting, but The Guru use his staff to lift many boxes and barrels to block the blasts.

*BLAST!* *BLAST!* BLAST!* *BLAST!* *BLAST!* BLAST!*

Dimitri cried running to her, "Aiyyyeee! Let's dance, bitch!" He used his staff to be the stuffing out of the Inspector.

*WHACK!* *WHACK!*

Carmelita stop firing, and grasped the iguana and throw his into the first section. *THROW!* *BAM!*

Dimitri groaned, "OW! That's really hurt." He gets up and said while powering up his ring, "I hope you like disco, because i'm about to use this!" He fires while Panda King stuffs up some of his fireworks and used them to attack the fox. It was nothing but a enormous blast bath.

*BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!*

Bentley said in shock, "Whoa! I hope Carmelita could survive that."

Sly said in a similar face, "Me too!"

Murray said finished, "Guys! The door is open! Come on!"

Jing King and Bentley headed inside the door getting out, except Sly. The raccoon yelled, "Guys, come on! We'll deal with her later!"

The guys heard him and stopped. Before they go, they look at Carmelita if she's alright, but they're wrong. She got up full a bit of ashes and said loudly, **"This isn't over yet, you worthless criminals! You'll all be in jail in no time!"**

Dimitri fires for a final time and shrieks, "Let's get out of here!" He, Guru, and Panda King swiftly ran to the exit, with Sly as the last one. The raccoon turns and sees his love interest running after him in a furious mood.

**"I'LL GET YOU COOPER!"**

Sly said, "I see you again when I get back, okay?! Love ya!" The raccoon quickly dash to the door and dodge the blast from Carmelita. Barkley shouted at him, "Hurry up Sly!"

The thief finally got inside the exit and both Murray and Panda King together slammed the door, unaware that it hit the fox on the face.

*WHAM!* *THUD!*

The policewoman groaned in defeat, says in outrage, **"Foolish Cooper Gang! I FOUND YOU CRIMINALS ONCE, I"LL FIND YOU AGAIN!" **

* * *

Okay, that is it for Chapter 9! Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


End file.
